


【李知勋x你】SAY YES

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -有点文艺纯情的大学恋爱ooc





	【李知勋x你】SAY YES

**Author's Note:**

> “月亮啊月亮，你能照见南边也能照见北边，你照到他跟他说一声，就说我想他了。” ——郭德纲

01

“明天可以跟你一起吃午饭吗？”

我思索了很久终于打下这一条信息，听起来不是什么特殊的话语，其实对我而言却是一天最主要的能量来源。

咬咬牙就按了发送键，一不做二不休想着都已经加了李知勋的微信十几天了，他每天都能收到我“打扰”他的信息。

“可以一起跟你去图书馆自习吗？”

“有空的话可以一起去超市买东西吗，我的薯片吃完了。”

“可以问一下你的下课时间吗，带我参观你们学院吧？”

…

翻身倒在床上一脚踹在被子上，手指不由自主地往上翻着聊天记录，基本上就是我在叽叽喳喳找话题，李知勋在那头顺着我的话回应，偶尔说两句有的没的聊聊午餐晚餐。

都怪我那天心血来潮去图书馆的时候多看了两眼隔壁很有艺术感的音乐学院，那种西方古典的柱子雕着花，探头看见大厅里还有一个雕塑，估计是哪个音乐家吧。

看看天气又正好，还是这种适合闲逛放松一下的下午四点半，我又走进图书馆，从贩卖机里按出来一瓶桃子汁，去看看吧？

这么说起来，感觉应该都是李知勋的错。

为什么正好坐在窗户旁，为什么恰巧阳光又洒在肩膀上，为什么修长的手指能弹出美妙的音乐，为什么偏偏就让路过走廊的我看见，为什么又这么巧让我心动。

02

所以我应该是还有机会的，对吧？

十三天以来，我都坚持不懈地去找李知勋说话，还很不矜持地每次聊天结束前都要换着方式找借口约他。

不都说这一大堆可以不可以的问题都问完了，还没有把你删掉的话那就是代表你还有机会，或者就是他对你有好感。

我抱着手机在小小的单人床上翻滚着，一下不留意连人带被子就都滚落到地板上，冰冷的木地板让我缩了缩脚，脸上的红晕却愈来愈浓。

“嗯，可以。”李知勋给我发来简简单单的三个字，屏幕亮起的时候简直就是给我带来了好梦，“去哪里吃。”

我把整个人都塞进被子里，寻了个舒服的位置让厚被把腰垫着，嘴角都要裂到耳朵根了，想要飞快打下“好”却想不出来该去哪里吃。

无奈之下只好把那头的李知勋晾在那头，打开google地图咬着手指扒拉着附近好评的餐厅。

“我们商学院对面街拐角开了家新的韩餐，有兴趣吗？”我吧唧着嘴，其实是自己突然馋起来想吃辣豆腐汤饭罢了。

“嗯，好。”李知勋轻笑一声，想着那头可爱又傻傻的女孩期待的脸，“你下课跟我说，去接你。”

03

“打卡，今天是骚扰李知勋三个月纪念日。”我在日记的第一句这样写道。

我的问题其实在两个月的时候就已经快要憋不出来了，看在我不知道的时候还重复了吧，毕竟约男孩子出门也就那些借口，我又不是身经百战，耍不出花招来了。

“多买了薯片，你要不要？”李知勋看了看今天去超市采购时顺手给我捞的各种小零嘴，想起我对薯片还诸多讲究觉得更是可爱，“原味的。”

“好哇！”我对原味薯片爱得深沉，嘻嘻笑着也没想起来问他为什么多买了一包，明明他也是很喜欢吃的。

李知勋喝了口咖啡，笑着又问我有没有兴趣明天去喝奶茶，发完信息之后打开相册看着之前一起吃饭的时候拍我吃饭的样子，满足的样子像是在做吃播一样，食物看起来也更美味。

“感觉一块饼干就能拐跑了。“李知勋自言自语道，却没发现不知不觉之间主动挑起话题，约对方见面的竟然变成了自己。

04

四个月前是冬日，毛茸茸的小雪花从阴沉的天空缓缓坠下来，落在行人肩上和红砖铺成的路面上，还有的盖在房顶上为它们穿上新衣。

“喂，下课没。”李知勋挨在大讲堂外的走廊上，手里的果汁喝得见了底，却一直没找到垃圾桶扔掉，语气里全是不耐烦，“都到点了，里面的会计课怎么又拖堂了，烦死。”

“唉唉，无语。”隔壁同行的男生用脚跟敲着地面，叹了口气拿过李知勋手里的塑料瓶在手里抛着玩，“一会five guys？”

李知勋点点头，脑海里浮现的全是那洒满椒盐的薯角，本来想着去吃中餐的胃又被拉了回来，立马变成油炸食品的忠实粉丝。

“进去了进去了。”大讲堂的人蜂拥出来，让人惊讶这个科目是多么炙手可热，相对起来音乐学院整个学院加起来可能也比不过人家一个专业的人数吧。

李知勋和朋友找了个中间偏右的位置坐下，脱下羽绒服放在隔壁的椅子上，这才发现地上蹲了个女孩，吓了一跳。

“喂。”李知勋这一声把我吓了一跳，头顶猛地磕在桌子下面，惹得我赶紧缩回来用手捂着才慢慢站起来。

“我捡个笔…”我不好意思地坐在他隔壁，也没有要收拾东西离开的意思，只是用划重点用的记号笔在笔记本上画着小小的简笔画。

“你不是上一门课的吗？”李知勋看了眼手机，也没带充电宝只好放下手机，想要缓解这尴尬的气氛，挠挠头后知后觉地也不知道这句话有没有冒犯到对方。

“…嗯。“我抬眼看了看他，停下了手里画画的笔，用手指竖在嘴巴前面像是要他帮我保守秘密，”我帮朋友代签到啦…。“

李知勋若有所思地点点头没有再说话，我嘟嘟嘴又继续开始给刚刚画好的小人加上阴影，丝毫没有留意到隔壁的人挨到椅背上抱着手臂看着我。

——

“约个头像稿多少钱？”

我凭着还算可以的绘画天赋在学校贴吧里做起了接稿子的小本生意，赚得不多但是也算是能给自己补贴补贴，看到有人来询问就开始熟练地介绍起业务来。

对面那人倒是没有太多要求，简单的T恤加背带裤的服装，其他的元素都让我自由发挥。我也乐意难得遇到这么好的甲方，给钱还不管事的感觉真的很爽的，好久没有接过这样的单子了。

说着就连接了板子打开绘画软件开始画，跟着耳机里放着的歌哼着，脚在地上敲着鼓点。

李知勋把拖鞋蹬掉，腿盘在椅子上却不自主地开始转着椅子，心里想着自己会不会太明显了，会不会进展太快。

可这些担忧都经不住情愫的飞速发酵。

05

“可以把你的照片设成屏保吗？”

“可以给你送生日礼物吗？”

李知勋看着坐在桌子那头正在整理笔记的我，今天却出奇的紧张。写了两张小纸条朝我抛过来，我打开看完之后疑惑地看向他，恰巧看到他写好了第三张，却迟迟不揉成球抛过来，也不敢抬头直视我的眼睛。

“可以在情人节给你送花吗？“

最终还是脸红着丢了过来，我明明读懂了却不敢肯定是否是心里猜想的意思，只好歪过头去看他，试图从李知勋的眼睛里找到答案。

我看李知勋在我对面一直没有动作，自己也跟着他脸红了起来，两个人谁也不敢问不敢确认。我从笔袋里掏出美工刀，在草稿纸空白的位置裁出来一个爱心形状的纸片。

刚准备写下句子却被李知勋用手指捏走了，自顾自地在纸上写完了放在摊开的手心递到我面前给我看，这时候眼睛也不躲闪就那样直直地看着我，想要得到答案，最终胆怯还是被心动战胜。

“可以喜欢我吗？”

得到了想要的答案，我抿着嘴笑得头低了下去，把手搭在他手上低声说“可以“，又顺势把他漂亮的手握紧，手指滑到指缝处变成十指相扣。

06

“可以冬天的时候把你的手握住放进我的口袋里吗？”

“可以毫无理由地亲亲吗？” 

“可以跟你共用一床被子吗？”

我看着李知勋坐在床上翻着手机，挪过身子钻进他怀里却发现他在翻看着一篇长长的微博——或者说是一张长图，有些问题末尾还打了勾，或者被划掉了。

“你也看这个？”我真的没想到两个人的羁绊能深到连看的帖子都一样，甚至还能用同样的追求方式试探着对方，“那…你是不是也知道我…?”

李知勋没说话只是抬手替我把快要松散开的辫子解开，梳顺了发丝的手就滑到下巴像逗猫一样玩着。

“所以，可不可以？”

“I say YES。”


End file.
